¿Un amor correspondido?
by DarkMat
Summary: Una guacamaya solitaria vive en un habitat artificial junto a su hermana gemela y el novio de ella, sin embargo un amor comenzara a existir entre ellos que podria ocasionar problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno... aqui un capitulo cortito que... bueno se me olvido que decir xD**

**Capitulo 1: Mi vida cambio**

**P.P-**La soledad no es el silencio, es el reencuentro consigo mismo. La soledad solo es aconsejable para balances espirituales y filtrar lo que nos sobra. La soledad es un buen lugar para encontrarse, pero uno muy malo para quedarse. Mi soledad es la voz sin rumbo que clama inconsciente desde el silencio de mi consciencia. La soledad es la única cosa que encuentras cuando no la buscas. La soledad lo es todo cuando no tienes nada. La soledad es triste y fría, ¡pero es mejor que la mala compañía!. La soledad es el mejor aliado cuando se está triste.

A veces le tenemos miedo a la soledad porque estando con ella suele hablarnos de lo que por comodísimo nos evadimos en nuestra vida. La soledad es la única que nos entiende y nunca jamás cuestionará todo aquello que pensemos. Antes de amargarme con terceros prefiero disfrutar la compañía de la soledad. La soledad es estar rodeado de gente, y pensar en el que te hace falta. La soledad es el maestro que con el tiempo te enseña lo que fuiste, eres y serás. La soledad es el único lugar donde puedes encontrarte a tí mismo. La soledad es la única compañera que siempre estará contigo. Más vale vivir solo que rodeado de hipócritas... Yo pensaba esto... Pero todo cambio cuando lo conoci a el.. Mi vida cambio... Creo que me estoy enamorando-**P.P**

-Perla... ¿me perdonas? no quize... no quize hacer eso lo lameto-dijo un guacamayo azul atras de ella, la guacamaya azul volteo y le miro seriamente

-Perla.. perdoname no era mi intesion-dijo el guacamayo arrepentido por algo que hizo, la guacamaya comenzo a dar unas risas que confunideron al guacamayo

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto el

-¿Sabes lo tonto que te vez suplicandome?-dijo Perla riendose

-Si...-dijo el guacamayo y comenzo a contagiarse por la risa de Perla, luego de unos minutos la risa seso

-Esta bien.. te perdono-dijo Perla

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el guacamayo alegre

-Claro, pero si lo vuelves a hacer...-dijo Perla seria pero algo la dejo en shock, el guacamayo la abrazo y Perla tuvo un gran rubor en sus mejillas por la accion de aquel macho

-Gracias-dijo el guacamayo, Perla con algo de nerviosismo le correspondio el abrazo

-¿BLU?!-dijo una voz femenina muy alterada, ellos reconocieron la voz y se separaron inmediatamente y vieron a una guacamaya azul bastante parecida a Perla

-C-C-cariño... eh... esto no es lo que parece...-dijo Blu nervioso

-ENTONCES DIME QUE ES! LO QUE VI NO FUE LO QUE PARECIO! NO?!-dijo ella quejandose y pareciendo una maniatica llena de celos

-Es que... pense que era tu y... bueno me confundi...-dijo Blu nervioso

-No me la creo-dijo ella, Perla miro a Blu y luego miro a la guacamaya

-A-Angela el.. el no miente... creyo que eras tu y... bueno... me beso..-dijo Perla nerviosa

-¿Y porque se lo devolviste?-dijo Angela mientras le caian lagrimas al recordar aquel hecho que le destrozo el corazon, al ver a su propia hermana regresarle un beso a su novio

-Yo... me deje llevar, tu sabes que...-dijo Perla

-Calla!, no te quiero escuchar-dijo Angela furiosa y llorando sin consuelo y se fue

-Angela!-grito Blu e iba a tomar vuelo pero Perla lo detuvo

-No, yo lo hare... tu solo... solo quedate aqui-dijo Perla nerviosa mirando a Blu a sus ojos que la dejaban con una sensacion extraña para ella, le gustaban sus ojos le hacian sentir felicidad, pero ella no queria quiarselo a Angela, Perla tomo vuelo a un hueco de un arbol y encontro a Angela llorando sin consuelo

-Angela.. yo puedo explicarte...-dijo Perla acercandose lentamente a su hermana

-Callate, dejame sola-dijo Angela llorando mientras se cubria la cara con sus alas, Perla se le acerco

-Angela... lo lamento yo... yo no se... tu sabes que... que...em...-dijo Perla trantando de pensar en que decirle a su hermana

-Ni siquiera sabes que decirme, largate-dijo Angela enojada

-Pero Angela-dijo Perla

-Pero nada, lo que hiciste etuvo mal, espero que te quedes sola por toda tu vida-dijo Angela enojada, a Perla le dolieron esas palabras, ella no habia tenido a nadie desde que tenia solo 5 años, 10 años acompañada de la soledad y sin nadie a su lado, solo a su hermana, ambas fueron separados de sus padres ya que las capturaron unos hombres y las dejaron en ese habitat, hace 3 semanas llego Blu y Angela se enamoro de el y Perla comenzaba a sentir algo por Blu, pero no queria arrebatarselo a Angela, le debia mucho

Perla salio llorando del arbol y se fue a un lugar del habitat cerca de un lago y se sento en la orilla, miraba su reflejo mientras las lagrimas de dolor seguian callendo por sus mejillas y callendo al agua

-Perla ¿que sucedio?-pregunto alguien tras ella, volteo la vista y vio a Blu

-Blu-dijo Perla y con su ala se limpio las lagrimas, Blu se sento a su lado

-¿Que sucedio?-pregunto Blu

-Nada, solo... no paso nada-dijo Perla triste desviando la mirada, Perla comenzo a sentir que algo la rodeada y vio las plumas de Blu y volteo la mirada y Blu pego su cabeza en su cuello y Perla se ruborizo

-Puedes decirme, yo puedo ayudarte, somos amigos-dijo Blu con una voz tranquilizante

-Gracias...-dijo Perla tratando de tranquilizarse, Perla comenzo a abrazar a Blu y apoyo su cabeza en su cuello y disfruto del momento

-Perla.. ya puedes soltarme-dijo Blu algo incomodo ya que Perla no dejaba de abrazarlo pero se dio cuenta de que Blu estaba incomodado

-Lo siento-dijo Perla y se separo de Blu

-No te preocupes-dijo Blu con una sonrisa

-Jeje...-rio Perla nerviosamente mirando a Blu

-Y.. ¿Que sicedio?, ¿Por que llorabas?-pregunto Blu con dudas

-Angela.. esta enfadada conmigo y...-dijo Perla pero rompio en llanto nuevamente

-Perla no llores-dijo Blu y puso su ala en la espalda de Perla

-Dime, que paso-dijo Blu tratando de calmar a Perla

-Me dijo que... me dijo que, que espera que me quede sola por toda mi vida...-dijo Perla y comenzo a llorar mas fuerte y Blu no hizo de otra mas que abrazarla y Perla se apoyo en su pecho y Blu se puso nervioso ante la accion de Perla

-Perla.. en parte esto fue mi culpa-dijo Blu

-No, fue mi culpa.. yo debi apartarte-dijo Perla llorando

-¿Entonces por que no lo hiciste?-pregunto Blu

Perla no sabia que decir, no podia decirle que ella comenzaba a sentir algo por el, pero la esperanza y deseo de que Blu estuviera con ella y sentir sus besos la llenaban de ilusiones, pero lamentablemente esas ilusiones jamas podrian ser reales ya que no queria dañar mas su relacion con su hermana despues de lo que paso

-No.. no lo se-termino diciendo Perla

-¿Como que no...-dijo Blu

-QUE NO LO SE!-grito Perla enojada

-Oye calmate-dijo Blu algo asustado por el repentino cambio de humor de Perla

-Me sacas de quisio!-dijo Perla enojada

-A ¿y si hago eso entonces por que mejor me dejeas en paz?-dijo Blu enojado

-¿Y que si no lo hago? Yo hago lo que quiero y no permitire que un macho, idiota, bueno para nada, me diga que hacer-dijo Perla dandole empujones a Blu, Blu se puso firme, no le agrado que Perla le hiciera eso

-Yo que tu dejo de hacer eso, yo solo trate de ayudarte-dijo Blu serio

-Pues no se para que lo haces-dijo Perla enojada

-Porque somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan-dijo Blu

-Pues no quiero ser tu amiga, dejame en paz-dijo Perla, le dio otro empujon a Blu, Blu no aguanto y tomo a Perla de las alas

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo-dijo Blu perdiendo la paciencia

-Oh.. y que haras si sigo?-dijo Perla soltandose bruscamente de Blu y dandole otro empujon, Blu ya no aguanto y se lanzo encima de Perla

-Quitate de encima idiota!-grito Perla enojada, Blu le tapo el pico

-Deja de gritar como una loca-dijo Blu fastidiado

-Entonces quitame tu maldita ala de mi pico-dijo Perla, Blu saco su ala

-Bien... ¿ahora te calmaras?-pregunto Blu calmandose y la miro a los ojos, Perla se ruborizo por la mirada de Blu

-Em... podrias... quitarte de encima... para empezar-dijo Perla con un gran color rojo en su mejillas cosa que Blu noto

-C-C-Claro.. si lo siento..-dijo Blu rojo como un tomate y se levanto

-Jeje ok no hay bronca-dijo Perla tratando de calmarse, las luces del habitat comenzaron a apagarse

-Creo que lo mejor sera ir a dormir-dijo Blu, todo quedo obscuro y no se veia nada

-Oye! me pisaste! AU!-se quejaban ambos y no podian ver nada

-¿Me estas tomando el ala?-pregunto Blu

-Lo siento-se disculpo Perla

-Bueno no importa-dijo Blu

-¿Otra vez?-se quejo Blu sintiendo el ala de Perla

-Tengo miedo-dijo Perla con una voz asustada

-No te pasara nada-dijo Blu y le tomo el ala a Perla tambien

-Eres muy protector-dijo Perla

-Si-dijo Blu, Blu comenzo a ver luz y vio que era el lago que con la luz de la luna estaba brillante

-Es hermoso-dijo Perla admirada por el lago y miro a Blu

-De verdad que si-dijo Blu y miro a Perla

-¿Que sucede aqui?-pregunto alguien atras de ellos, Blu solto el ala de Perla y miraron de quien se trataba

**Continuara...**

**Bueno aqui el capitulo de hoy, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y a ver que pasa aqui... Salu2 a TODOS y un juerte a abrazo y nos leemos despues en el cap de TWFTF XDDD. Bye M.A.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a tosos, me llamo Sid, si se preguntan soy un amigo del mati y bueno me pidio ciertas cosas mientras iba a no se donde, bien escribi el cuento tal y como me lo dejo asi que lean.**

**Bien aqui un nuevo capitulo disfruten**

**Capitulo 2: Recordando un poco**

**P.P**Solamente hay dos caminos en la ciudad

1) Uno me conduce hacia ti

2) En la otra ha crecido la crueldad

Yo ya tome el mio, solo espero que sea el correcto**P.P**

-Angela-dijo Perla angustiada

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Angela confundida por lo que habia visto

-Nada... solo...-dijo Blu tratando de explicarse, pero Angela no pensaba creerle ya que estaba mal entendiendo las cosas

-Blu, pense que eras diferente-dijo Angela mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos

-Espera, Angela yo no... no te seria infiel-dijo Blu y se acerco a Angela, Perla ya no aguantaba mas y decidio hablar

-Angela escuchame-dijo Perla seria, Angela y Blu la miraron

-Yo no quiero NADA! con este bueno para nada, hay mejores que el-dijo Perla seriamente

-¿Ya comenzaste de nuevo?-pregunto Blu enojandose

-¿Algun problema?-dijo Perla desafiante frente a Blu

-No pelen!-dijo Angela levantando el tono de su voz

-Perla dejalo en paz ¿quieres?-dijo Angela calmandose y mirando a su hermana a los ojos

-Bla, bla, bla, mucha chachara-dijo Perla burlonamente y con su ala hizo un gesto de "hablas mucho" lo cual molesto a Angela y a Blu

-Angela, ven, mejor vamos a dormir-dijo Blu molesto, Angela tomo vuelo y se fue al arbol

-¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?-dijo Blu molesto

-No me pasa nada-dijo Perla tranquila, Blu se dio cuenta de lo que paso, Perla lo hizo para que Angela no mal entendiera las cosas

-Entonces... lo dijiste por ella-dijo Blu calmandose

-Si... y en parte... lo dije en verdad-dijo Perla

-Osea que soy un bueno para nada-dijo Blu molesto

-La verdad es que... si-dijo Perla, Blu ya se estaba enfadando pero se tranquilizo

-Dime como quieras, no me interesa-dijo Blu serenamente, se dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar rumbo al nido para ir a dormir con Angela

-Buenas noches-dijo Blu

-Buenas noches-dijo Perla, Blu se fue al nido, trepo por unos palitos incrustados en el, entro y vio a Angela durmiendo, se acosto a su lado y al cabo de unos minutos se durmio

**Con Perla**

Estaba mirando la luna por una ventana que estaba en el techo y ella estaba en la orilla del lago

-Ya son 10 años... 10 años sola, creo que Angela tenia razon... estare toda mi vida sola-dijo Perla, una lagrima cayo al lago, se le vino un recuerdo

**Flashback**

Perla y Angela estaban caminando por el habitat

-¿No te parece un lindo dia?-pergunto Angela feliz

-¿Que le encuentras de lindo estando encerrada?-pregunto Perla enojada

-Perla, calma debemos acostumbrarnos a esto, no es tan malo-dijo Angela

-Pero no..-dijo Perla

-¿Hola?-pregunto una voz

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Angela

-No lo se, ire a ver-dijo Perla tomando valor ya que se asusto

-Voy contigo-dijo Angela tomando valor como su hermana

-Tomaron vuelo y se posaron en las ramas de un arbol para no ser vistas, corrieron un poco las hojas y asomaron la cabeza, vieron a un guacamayo azul mirando hacia todos lados asustado

-¿Quien es ese?-pregunto Perla extrañada

-No lo se, pero es guapo-dijo Angela mirando al guacamayo

-¿Pero que cosas dices?-dijo Perla mirando a su hermana

-Voy a saludarlo-dijo Angela y se salio del arbol, se acerco al guacamayo y Perla se quedo observando

-Bueno... si es lindo-dijo Perla mirando al extraño

**Fin flashback**

-Cuando lo conoci... fuy muy dura...-dijo Pera y miro su reflejo y dio unas risas

-Y tambien nos confundia una con la otra-dijo Perla dando risas, pero luego se puso a pensar

-Pero cuando me beso...-dijo Perla recordando

**Flashback**

Perla estaba comiendo un mango y Blu aterriza tras ella

-Hola cariño-dijo Blu, Perla al oirlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos y casi se atraganta, se le cruzo una extraña y muy rara idea por la cabeza, no sabia el porque, pero queria saber que se sentia ser querida por un macho, aunque sabiendo las consecuencias de ello

-Hola-dijo Perla

-¿Como dormiste?-pregunto Blu cariñosamente

-Dormi bien-dijo Perla, tomo su mango y le dio un bocado

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Blu

-Si ¿por que?-dijo Perla

-Estas algo rara-dijo Blu

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo Perla, ella no sabia como era su hermana en las relaciones, y ni menos sabia como llevar una

-¿Quieres tu regalo?-pregunto Blu seductoramente

-¿Que regalo?-pregunto Perla ruborizada ante la voz de Blu, Blu comenzo a acercarse y estiro su cuello lentamente con intenciones de besarla, Perla no sabia que es lo que queria hacer, Blu la beso y Perla se impresiono, su primer beso, su primer beso fue con Blu haciendose pasar por su hermana, Perla no penso mucho en las consecuencias, cerro sus ojos, atrajo a Blu con sus alas y con torpesa le devolvia el beso, Blu profundiso mas el beso y Perla ya comenzaba a hacerlo mejor, fue una gran experiencia para ella, pero sabia que no era apropiado con Blu, se separaron por falta de oxigeno y se miraron a los ojos

-Angela-dijo Blu con una sonrisa, Perla comenzo a meditar en ese momento, se dio cuenta del gran error que cometia, se separo de Blu de inmediato

-¿Angela que sucede?-pregunto Blu confundido ante el extraño comportamiento de la supuesta "Angela"

-Lo lamento, soy Perla no Angela-dijo Perla, Blu al escucharlo no lo podia creer

-¿Que acaso estas loca?-dijo Blu alterandose

-Yo lo puedo explicar-dijo Perla

-No, no puedes explicarlo-dijo Blu seriamente

-Blu yo...-dijo Perla tratando de hablarle

-Callate, estas loca-dijo Blu y miro hacia otro lado, Perla se entristecio y al mismo tiempo se enojo, se fue de alli, Blu se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo y se arrepintio en el instante

-No, Perla espera lo siento-dijo Blu y comenzo a seguirla a pie

**Fin flashback**

-Que tonto es-dijo Perla riendose, miro su reflejo nuevamente, se sentia mejor ya no sentia la misma trsiteza que antes

-Mi primer beso... fue con el novio de mi propia hermana, no, eso no esta bien, pero... wow me encanto, beso bastante bien-dijo Perla recordando aquel momento

-Bien, sera mejor irme a dormir-dijo Perla, se levanto y se fue a otro nido, se acurruco en un rincon y se durmio

**Continuara...**

**Bueno este fue el cap de hoy, bueno queria decirles que yo no podia subirlo ya que no he estado de muy buenas, pero escrbir es lo que me ayuda a pensar y todo eso, le pedi a un amigo que lo escribiera por mi y bueno conociendolo hablo con ustedes xDD, dejen un review con su opinion y nos leemos luego, salu2 a todos. Bye M.A.T**

**Bien ahi esta el capitulo de el mati, adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui un nuevo capitulo de este sexy y desaparecido escritor**

**Capitulo 3: La libertad que siempre quize**

**P.P-**Quien dice una vez: "TE AMO", demuestra que AMA, quien lo dice más de una vez demuestra que sabe AMAR-**P.P**

**Al dia siguiente**

Perla estaba despertando y dio un largo bostezo.

-Uy! Que bien dormi-dijo Perla estirandose, se levanto, bajo del arbol y fue a buscar una fruta para desayunar y vio a Angela y a Blu "charlando".

-Te dije que no!-dijo Blu enojado.

-No mientas! Se que te gusta!-dijo Angela enojada; Perla se escondio tras unos arbustos y se quedo para espiar la discucion.

-Si fuera asi, yo estaria con ella y no contigo-dijo Blu fastidiado.

-¿Y por que anoche estabas con ella tomados del ala?-dijo Angela enojada.

-¿Eso? Pff, andabamos juntos porque hace poco habiamos charlado y tomados del ala porque ella tenia miedo-dijo Blu explicandole que paso; Perla se dio cuenta de que hablaban de lo que paso anoche.

-¿Y se besaron?-pregunto Angela cambiando a un humor triste.

-No! ¿Como se te ocurre?-dijo Blu alterandose.

-No me mientas! se besaron! mentiroso-acuso Angela comenzando a llorar.

-No, no nos besamos, sucedio una vez, pero no denuevo-dijo Blu y abrazo a Angela y esta le correspondio el abrazo.

-Blu te amo, yo no quiero perderte, eres el mejor macho que conosco-dijo Angela llorando.

-Yo tambien te amo-dijo Blu, tomo el rostro de Angela con sus alas y le dio un apasionado beso, Perla veia lo que pasaba y al ver el beso se puso celosa y lo peor es que no sabia porque pero no le gusto eso.

**P.P- **¿PERO QUE ME PASA?!, deberia de estar feliz porque mi hermana ya tiene a alguien, pero que sea Blu.. me dan celos, quiero que Blu sea mio... no, no lo hare, no le hare eso a Angela-**P.P**

Perla se alejo del lugar tratando de calmarse, busco un arbol con frutas, encontro unas uvas, las tomo y comenzo a comerselas.

-Ohm... que jugosas estan-dijo Perla sintiendo el delicioso sabor de las uvas y sus liquidos sabrosos. e.e

-Buenos dias-dijo Blu apareciendo.

-Buenos dias-dijo Perla dandole una sonrisa al verlo, Blu se la devolvio.

-¿Como dormiste?-pregunto Blu.

-Dormi bien... ¿y tu?-pregunto Perla.

-Dormi bien, muy comodo-respondio.

-Que bueno-dijo Perla con una sonrisa, hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos.

-¿Quieres?-pregunto ofreciendole uvas.

-No gracias, comelas tu-dijo Blu.

-No, insisto-dijo Perla estirando su para con las uvas.

-Esta bien. de todos modos estoy hambriento-dijo Blu comiendose las uvas.

-Gloton-bromeo Perla dando unas risitas, Blu se comio las uvas de un viaje.

-Estaban deliciosas-dijo Blu saborandose el pico, Perla se le quedo mirando.

-Y... ¿De que hablaban?-pregunto Perla buscando charla.

-Em... fue sobre lo de anoche-dijo Blu algo incomodado.

-Ya veo...-dijo Perla mirando a Blu, algo se pasaba por su cabeza pero no sabia si era lo mas indicado.

-¿Tengo algo en el pico?-pregunto Blu al ver que Perla lo observaba, bajo la mirada tristemente.

-Perla... ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Blu acercandose a ella.

-No, no pasa nada-dijo Perla triste y se dio la media vuelta dandole la espalda a Blu.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Blu preocupado.

-Blu yo... no quiero mas problemas con Angela-dijo Perla con la voz quebrada.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Blu sin entender.

-Me ire, los dejare solos, felices-dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

-Perla como se te ocurre eso-dijo Blu en shock.

-No quiero crear mas problemas entre ustedes-dijo Perla, Blu la abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de Perla y esta se sonrojo.

-No quiero que te vayas, porque tu ausencia aqui sera grande, si te vas... Angela y yo estaremos trsites-dijo Blu trsitemente, Perla se corrio la cara de Blu de su hombro para quedar frente a frente.

-Los voy a extrañar-dijo Perla con una sonrisa y le dio a Blu un suave beso, antes de que Blu pudiera devolverselo o apartarle de encima Perla rompio el beso, se separo de Blu y salio volando de ahi, Blu se quedo ahi parado sin poder creerlo, ya era el segundo beso que se daban pero tenia el presentimiento que no seria el ultimo.

Perla volo hacia la puerta, esta se abrio y salio un doctor con unos platos, al instante que se abrio la puerta salio como un rayo, el doctor reacciono y trata de tomarla pero no pudo, Perla se encontraba en un pasillo, vio un cartel que decia "Exit" y apuntaba a el lado derecho.

-Libre-dijo Perla feliz, volo a toda velocidad hacia la salida, doblo a la derecha y vio otro pasillo y una ventana abierta con suficiente espacio como para que Perla saliera.

-YUJU!-dijo Perla feliz y fue hacia la ventana, salio y se cego un poco por la luz directa del sol, cuando recupero la vista miro a su alrededor, se encontraba feliz, al fin salio de ese lugar en el cual estuvo encerrada mucho tiempo.

-Soy libre... Soy libre! Soy libre!-decia Perla dando piruetas felizmente en el aire, cuando ya se aburrio de dar piruetas miro a su alrededor.

-Ire a la selva-dijo Perla con una gran sonrisa.

-Soy libre..

Por siempre y para siempre...

Sin depender de nadieee mas...-cantaba Perla mientras daba nuevamente piruetas con direccion a la selva.

Cuando llego a la selva busco un nido y se acomodo ahi.

-Buscare a mis padres-dijo Perla con una sonrisa, salio del arbol y comenzo a volar por la selva, busco en una zona con arboles muy grandes y vio a una guacamaya algo vieja comiendo un mango, Perla la reconocio y se acerco a ella rapidamente.

-Mama!-dijo Perla feliz y la abrazo, la anciana la miro confundida, se miraron a los ojos y ella la reconocio.

-Perla!-dijo feliz y la abrazo.

-Si!, soy yo-dijo Perla feliz mientras le caian lagrimas de felicidad.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo su madre llorando tambien.

-¿Donde esta papa?-pregunto Perla separandose de su madre.

-Esta en el nido durmiendo, sabes como son los machos cuando se ponen viejos-dijo su madre con una cara de ¬¬.

-Si lo se-dijo Perla.

-¿Y Angela?-pregunto su madre.

-Ella... No escapo conmigo... Yo me escape sola-dijo Perla triste.

-¿Por que? si ustedes nunca se separaban-dijo su madre atonita.

-Lo deje con su novio, ya cree muchos problemas entre ellos-dijo Perla y le cayo una lagrima.

-Dejame adivinar... Te enamoraste de el ¿no?-dijo su madre, Perla solo acintio tristemente y sollozando.

-No estes triste, mira Perlita, tu encontraras a alguien te lo aseguro, solo ten paciencia-dijo su madre cariñosamente, Perla se seco las lagrimas.

-No lo creo.. snif.. Blu es... como el macho perfecto...-dijo Perla perdida en su pensamientos.

-¿Blu?-dijo confundida.

-Es el novio de Angela-dijo Perla algo disgustada.

-oh ya veo-dijo su madre.

-Tengo un nido cerca de aqui, podrian venir a visitarme-dijo Perla.

-Si, iremos mañana-dijo su madre.

-Hasta luego mama-dijo Perla y le dio un abrazo.

-Cuidate... Y buscame un nuero-dijo su madre.

-No lo se... Solo han habido 2 machos en mi vida, y en niguno de los 2 funciono-dijo Perla triste.

-Tranquila, habran mas-dijo su madre y le guiño un ojo, Perla se fue de ahi volando.

-Saludame a papa!-grito Perla, se fue a su nido, se acosto y se dispuso a dormir un rato y tratar de calmarse para mañana empezar su vida nuevamente pero por desgracia para ella, seria una nueva vida sola, sin su hermana, sin amor, sin Blu, cosa que no la hacia muy feliz.

-Solo hubiese podido decirte lo que sentia...-dijo Perla en un sollozo y se durmio.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno lamento la demora, si bien mis papas me quitaban el pc o mis hermanitos tambien y me aburri y le dije a mi hermano: -"Ami no me jodas pendejo que me toca ami"- y despues de eso me retaron xDD. Bueno nos leemos luego. Bye M.A.T**


End file.
